


Hiding The Boner

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Disappointment, Eastern Japan Paper Mills Raijin Player Suna Rintarou, Eating, Good Friday, Happy, M/M, Mistake In Taking Sildenafil, Nasal Spray, Onigiri Miya Owner Miya Osamu, Roughness, Summer Vacation, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, wrong medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 21





	Hiding The Boner

Have you ever imagined life like, Oh no he is hot! Or maybe Shit why am I like this? 

Well if you ask those and let me tell you that you approached the wrong person because I don't handle those. 

Life is good yes and if any other terms can be used it is. . . not bad. We all graduated, have our own occupancies and jobs like Atsumu is the main setter in MSBY Black Jackals with Hinata and Sakusa but that is not the issue here. 

The issue is my life; well its what happened one time when I have been observing Osamu lately when I am still a second year. Yeah he looks quiet. I like it quiet. He also has this hidden side that makes me curious but then it also makes me not to unleash it since Atsumu told me not tooooooo know and better not tooooo know. 

"Beauty and grace?" Atsumu teased me while looking at Osamu while spiking the ball with sweats flying around and his hair dangling. 

"Fuck off Atsumu." 

Well it was all in the past but I cannot deny the fact that I did have a boy crush on ome of the Miya and the mysterious one. . . until one day he looked so different with the Miya business. 

"We are almost out. Step right up we still got a few pieces left." 

He is Osamu Miya. Twenty three years old, a smiling guy who seems nothing to hide as he matured, and a really attractive man who doesn't seem to lose shape despite quitting volleyball. 

"Suna! Hey!" Well too bad I ignored Osamu before I could get to meet his eyes again. Ugh, heck this day isn't a good one and I guess I should just give the pistachio peanuts to some teammates instead and refrain from drinking this red ginseng tea. Did I just got a hard on? 

Okay so I ran away and went back to my team but I stumbled on Atsumu who is smirking at me and even blocked my path. Path guys not the ball. 

"Hiding your boner?" Atsumu asked. 

"Shut up its just the pistachio peanuts. I ate too much and a lot everyday." I reasoned out though it really isn't the cause of my erection. 

"And then what? The red ginseng tea?" Atsumu teasing me and how the fuck did he know I am drinking tea? 

"Stop it!" I pushed his shoulder and trying to fight for my way and passing him.

"Suna!" He called me back with a serious tone of voice wo I looked back. "Do you want me to help you go out on a date with Samu without Samu knowing it?" 

And that is where it all started. The Mr. Twin Helper who helped me get to go out on a date with Osamu Miya but what does he mean with without Osamu knowing-- ugh whatever. 

During those times it was Friday. A good good Friday so I just went with the flow or so before that day comes, I actually got myself prepared. Combed my hair, brushed my teeth, I even put on some skin whitening and lotion. Y'know I wanna look. . . handsome? Well he is a pretty boy. 

"Rintarou don't forget your meds!" 

"Got it!" And then I left quickly after taking the last sealed tablet of my vitamins. 

"Rintarou?" I was already gone when my brother called me. "Huh? That's weird he left his last dose of vitamins. Looks like he did not look at the name before leaving." Well I really am in a rush. 

Atsumu has planned the day for me and his brother. Well Osamu has no idea that I will be the one meeting him. So I took my motorcycle and I drove to the said place by Atsumu. 

"Darn you Atsumu." Of all places, why the supermarket? 

"Suna?" Osamu is actually looking at me and is beside. . . me. I did not saw that one coming. 

"Os-samu?" I pretended I am shocked to see him. "What are you--?" 

"Oh I was sent here for an errand. Its kinda like my part time job since Onigiri Miya is closed for today." Osamu fixes his cap and damn he looks so hot I almost drooled. 

"I was told to go here and-- Atsumu said that I wait here since someone is--" so that's what Atsumu planned. 

"Wait so-- Tsumu huh?" And there he is ascertain that Atsumu has sent me as his ally to do the errands. "So that's why he said its an old friend who will accompany me." 

"I'm not that old." I bantered in a real joking way. 

"Shut up! Just get up from that motorbike and lets get to shopping." Osamu says to me and walking. 

Shopping is Atsumu's plan for dating? Well its not bad. Couples like shopping together anyways and. . . we are not a couple sorry for that. Well we can get to know each other more too. 

"I never knew you were running errands." 

"Well we got more elderlies around the neighborhood. Then I decided to do it later on and as a part time job. Its fun anyways and at least I get extra income." Osamu proudly says. 

I smiled at what he said. He looks so cool and real deserving to earn respect for his modesty and responsibility. I love how considerate he is towards the elderly especially those whose loved ones left them. 

"Vegetables. Packed meat. Oil and fish." Osamu is checking on the list. It seems a lot but then knowing I am there would be easier for Osamu to deliver the goods. 

"Canned good. Is it listed there?" I asked him. Then he thanked me for telling him. 

The supermarket is huge and is crowded. I was really bored when we cannot cross through others since most of them are with their children running around and playing tag and hide and seek. Kids these days. 

"Suna can you guard the shopping cart while we fall in line. I will just get these last three items needed." 

And I am left alone with the cart, waiting for our turn to get the items punched and purchased. 

Then later, Atsumu sent me a text message. 

"How's the date? I hope you guys are having fun and knowing some things to know huhu." This bitch is teasing me. 

"Am fine thanks. Fuck you for not telling me that this is shopping you will bring me." I texted back. 

"Be happy instead. If its a blind date with you, he might not take you seriously. I know how it will work Suna. That's my twin brother who you are with." Atsumu replied back. 

"Whatever. Just tell me next time what you truly plan. I expected some lunch or dinner with him." I did not realize that I got a small erection. I still haven't stopped eating pistachio those times so. . . 

"Careful not to get a hard on Suna." He replied last and I got pissed. How come he knows?

I was well aware of my sudden erections lately so I have already thought of how to position my dick when its hard and also my underwear. I'm so happy Japan has great underwears to hide my hard on.

"Suna."

"OSAMU!" Well I sounded nervous. 

"I-Is there a problem?" Osamu is confused. He has no idea.

"No no I'm completely fine. You just scared me." He believed me. 

"Oh. Sorry for startling you. I'll be mindful next time." He smiles back at me with an insecure look. 

So it took us a whole hour and finally we got everything paid and packed. We used my motorcycle as our mode of transport to deliver the goods to the person who asked Osamu to run the errand. 

"That way." Osamu points and I follow what he said. 

I took one turn to the right then left and straight ahead going for another right turn after. 

"This is the place." Osamu says. 

"A condominium?" I am quite surprised about it. The owner must be rich. 

"Lets go." I parked my motorcycle and we took the goods. 

The place is huge. We took the elevator to get to the unit said. 

"The grandpa messaged me that the place is second door to the left and in the fifth floor." 

I just followed Osamu where he goes. 

He knocks three times after four doorbells wasn't answered back. 

Later on, he received another text message. 

"Oh! I guess grandpa has undergone check up. He asked me if I could rearrange everything for him in his fridge." Then he sniffed. 

"You okay?" I asked him and he just sniffs back. 

"I'm fine. The door is open. Lets just finish this then we could-- achoo!" Osamu kept sneezing. 

We put the items down in the kitchen and Osamu used the bathroom for a while after we took everything out of the paper bags and box. 

"Oh shit I almost forgot my vitamin!" I was unaware that I am missing my daily dosage of medicine for that day and I quickly took a glass and filled with water to take my-- 

Well if you think it is a great time to be happy, it is actually not a good time. 

I was yawning after I get to drink it and i felt like I bumped something. More like poked the cabinet below and sussed that I am completely erect and even bigger than my original size. 

I am so scared when I saw it. I am pretty sure I haven't eaten pistachio or any kind of peanuts during that day and not a sip of red ginseng tea as well. I am so screwed during that day and looking at the tablet pack that I took which must be the reason why. 

As soon as I saw what the brand name is, I am completely horrified. I took the wrong drug on the table. Its not a vitamin but a sildenafil. It is for my brother's erectile dysfunction and I must've picked the wrong one since I am rushing out. 

"Viagra?!" I shrieked and droppef myself on the floor. The erection won't go soft. 

I am really calling for desparate measures and if I tell Atsumu about this I am surely dead and be used as a blackmail or joke to ask me for money. 

"S-Suna." I heard Osamu's name calling for me. It is weird because he seem to be having a soft and panting voice.

"Osamu?" I came to the bathroom and covering my erection bending my cock inside my fabrics to the left. 

"S-Suna. Help me!" He has a rather hoarse voice. "I feel. . . hot and hungry." He looked amorous. 

"Huh? Okay uh. . . Shit!" I murmured and took Suna to the bedroom since he needs to lie down. I hope the owner forgives me for what I did that time. 

I was looking at the table and cabinets just in case they might have paracetamol. I thought during those times that Osamu might be having colds but then every thing that has happened that day was really unexpected and I did not regret any last minute of it. This is the beginning of the day where my relationship with Osamu Miya has come to a change 

"Samu. I found some-- mmmm!" I hummed out a little tone and am surprised as I turn myself around. It was hot and real spicy. Osamu kissed me with complete lust. 

I did not know what is up with Osamu that day but he is really really clingy and he is exploring my body with his hands and like an omega in heat. 

He drags me by pulling by my collar and pushing me to the bed. His tongue is out like a hungry animal and breathing. I was a little trembled by it since I did not feel my erection twitching. 

He is really in need of feeding. 

He took off my shirt and he has gone aggressive and gets top naked and really sweaty Osamu is. He starts to harass my neck and he won't stop letting out moans and sounds as he licks on my neck and smooching my skin from chin and down. Damn he was so sexy. 

Then my phone vibrates. Osamu wasn't aware that I had a message since he is too much into eating my chest and wiggling my nipples. I took time to read it despite liking the feeling. 

"Can you check if Samu has my nasal spray. Its has a violet cap. Tell him not to use it. Its my teammate's spray to get someone horny." This is probably the worst day of my life. 

"Fuck you Tsumu! Your brother is raping me! What should I do!" I am aggressively texting Atsumu and somehow losing to Osamu since he is dominating me and even tasting my damn underarm.

"I hate to say this. Make my brother cum!" He replied. 

"Wait what?!" I murmured to myself as Osamu starts to undress my pants and underwear. 

I tried protecting myself and not letting Osamu pull my pants and boxers away. 

"S-Suna! Please!" He pleaded back at me. He scares me. 

"Osamu! Please don't!" I begged and am really not in to the likes of taking this as an advantage. 

I am having two problems that day. A mistake in taking my meds and a horny errand goer who is exploring my whole body and is now wanting to suck my dick. 

"S-Suna please!" Osamu kept pleading.

I kept asking myself, what should I do? I don't want to male use of his comdition as an opportunity but what can I do?

I let myself get touched that day. It was against my will and I really don't want to talk about it. 

I let Osamu pull down my pants and underwear and the erection slapping on Osamu's cheek really hard. 

"Fuck! Big cock!" He murmured and he starts to suck on my cock like a lollipop and ice cream. 

I can't do anything but shiver and stutter. I am out of words and unable to think clearly because Osamu is such a good cocksucker. With Atsumu's nasal spray, he never even cared if he is choking. He just kept on blowing me deeper than before. While doing so he is kicking off his dropped pants on the floor and we are both fully naked. I was blushing that time. 

I watch him as he blows me, I never knew I would see such a face of him like this. I never imagined him like this. 

"Ah! Suna! Fuck me!" He says in a lecherous tone and seducing me even more. He comes closer and his face crept to mine and rubbing his nose to mine. And then below, he is rubbing his entrance on my dick. My dick kept letting out precum that time. I may seem to hate the scenario but my body seems to stimulate more. 

"S-Samu." 

"Fuck me Suna." He pleaded and moving his hips quicker to get the feeling of being lubricated with his own drool and the oozing precum from the tip. "Mmm! I want you inside me." He seductively whispered in my ear and I took the time to get a hold of his dick and jerking him. 

"Sorry Samu. I have to do this." I started touching him but then I did not feel satisfied. 

Seeing his face being so horny and really turned on just made me feel guilty and even wanting. I never knew I wanted to touch Osamu. My aim is to just make him come to get lost of the nasal spray effects but then I guess I really am obsessed with Osamu and I have been hiding it for a very long time. 

"Fuck this!" I started to make my move and I smacked my lips on Osamu's and kissing him real aggressive and letting go of his oozing cock. 

"Ah Suna. Yes fuck me!" I started lubricating Osamu with my drool and spitting on it before I push myself inside and penetrating the entrance. That sudden juicing sound when I got inside him just made me feel different and it was really awesome as Osamu's insides feels really really tight. 

I can feel his insides knotting. He likes it but he is also in pain. He was so hungry and I can't do anything but let him devour me as how I devour him in return. 

Later on I did not even realize that he emerges to his climax and shooting his seed real far and hitting my face. Gosh I can still remember how it tastes like. 

"F-Fuck!" Osamu murmurs and panting. 

"Samu?" I was scared if he sees what is going on. My dick is still inside him and its still so hard. It hasn't been a full hour yet and I still got way far to go.

"Suna? What-- OOOOWWWW!" he felt the knotting inside and he moans real loud. 

I got terrified as he holds on to his abdomen and moving. It hurts cuz my dick is being stretched and I screamed. 

"Hey calm down my dick is inside!" 

"Suna! Shit! Shit it hurts. You're fucking inside me!" He wails in pain as he felt it real painful. He is devirginized after all and the effects of the spray is gone since he already came. 

"Shhh shh! Just relax!" I tried calming him down and yes he listened I am glad. 

"S-Suna pull it out." But then I didn't. I fucked him again! "Nghhhh! Suuuunaaa!" He said in a husky voice out of breath with a wide opened mouth.

"I'm sorry! You're not the only one with a problem here and now that I got yours done I need mine done too!" I can feel that weird feeling coming up.

"Noooooo!" 

It was really good! I love that feeling and it was so erotic and hot. I kept on thrusting and thrusting and then before I know it, I came inside Osamu and filling him up so much that a minute has passed, it hasn't stopped splattering cum and even overflows out of his hole. 

He can't do anything but whimper, moan and wail. He is so fucked up inside and really really tired. 

"Suna! I can't feel my legs." It was an hour and a half. 

"I'm sorry Osamu but--" I am still rock hard due to the drug effect. 

"Wait what do you-- AHHHHH!" I began thrusting inside again and turning Osamu around while his whole body is still numb. 

"Sunaaaa! Stooooop!" It was really really god inside him. I don't know if I should be thankful that I am able to do this him for more than an hour till the third but then whatever it takes, I will fill him up while I can and while he can't make his move. 

"Suna! Fuck! G-Go deeper!" And he got used to it as well. He got used to it after the second hour came. It was two hours and seven minutes.

"We still got forty five minutes. Let me finish!" I groaned out as my cock isn't softening and kept on penetrating his insides. It kept coming inside as well and I am bad for messing up the owner's bed. We should escape while we can later. 

"Last minute!" I murmured and Osamu is so so into it! He has a rathee satisfied face now instead of the usual one. He got used to it. 

"Ah yes fuck me!" He mumbled and didn't realize I already came as much as he did. 

Later on I just laid down on the bed beside Osamu and we are both breathing fine. 

Then he asked me

"How did this happened?" And my eyes just grew not knowing what to answer. 

But then it all turned out well after we talked about it. 

"You like me?" He asked me afterwards. 

"Yeah. I have been crushing on you for a long time and--" 

"So you fucked me?" 

"No no its not really my intention. You wanted and needed it to lose the effects. Y'know? You can't remember it much but you are so hungry that you won't stop exloring my whole body, except my thighs and down, and ask me to fuck you relentlessly." I explained. 

"Wait I remember now. Its that--" 

"Nasal spray." We both said. 

"Mine is a drug switch. I mistakenly took sildenafil instead of my vitamins because I woke up late and thought I won't get to have a date with--" 

"Date? Wait so you're telling me that this is all Tsumu's set up for us?" He asked in a calm voice and looked at me.

"Yes." I answered without a doubt. 

He lied down again. 

"I like you too Suna." Okay that time, I fid not expect him to say that but he did. And that just made me. . . hard again. 

"Uhm." 

"Mhm? What is it?" 

"I just got hard." Osamu eyes grew and looking at it. He asked me.

"Wanna go for round ten?"


End file.
